High Life
by DaFanficReviewerIII
Summary: Riley receives a football college scholarship. He arrives on campus and lives the life of an college athlete. Parties. Drinks. Women
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Arrival**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Riley's alarm clock sounded loudly. Riley was now 18 and had completed his senior year with a 3.7 gpa. Today will be the day he leaves for college. The school he will be attending is UCLA. Riley received a scholarship for football last summer. He is noticed as the nations best RB. He has grown into a man but still has some of his immature ways(as Huey would put it). He had gotten rid of his cornrows and now had 360 waves. At first it looked weird but now it fits him perfectly. But boy, he could play some football.

He set a Woodcrest High record last season recording 31 touchdowns, leading the Woodcrest Eagles to a 17-0 season. This season included winning the Maryland state championship. But, high school was over.

It was time for Riley to fend for himself. Riley walked down the stairs and opened the refrigerator. "Aye boy , just because it's your last day in this house doesn't mean eat up all my damn food." Granddad snapped.

Riley didn't say anything because he had become so used to Granddad fussing when Huey left for college. Riley grabbed the Fruity Pebbles box from the top of the refrigerator and the milk out of it.

Riley made his cereal and it was gone as fast as he made it. Riley could eat like a man even with his small stature. He currently stands at 6'0 and weighs about 167 lbs. But boy, was he quick. Riley was done eating and walked upstairs to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He looked in the mirror at his self. "Today's the day Reezy" He snickered to himself.

Three years ago he couldn't see himself in the position but in the state game he realized how unstoppable he was.

-**FLASHBACK**-

The stadium was filled everywhere. The Ravens decor had been taken down and replaced by our logo and Edison High in Baltimore logos. They were the favorite in this game even though we were undefeated. The captains were called out on the field. Me, Caeser, & Frank. We won the toss and elected to receive the ball.

Coach Mike gestured for me to come here. "Return the kick" He said smirking. I been wanting to return one all year but coach didn't want me to get hurt. But it was the state game, let's put it on the line.

I ran on the field and stood on the 1 yard line. The stadium was on its feet and the other team was getting riled up. The sidelines were yelling my name. I just drowned it out. The ball was kicked high. I looked up at the ball with butterflies in my stomach. I caught it and peeled out to the right. There was good blocking but it was looking like I was about to be stopped.

Then, in a split second a hole opened. I switched directions and blasted through the hole. Once I got to the opposite 40 yard line, I switched gears. All the defenders could see was Freeman & #23 on my back. Touchdown. I celebrated in the endzone while our side went nuts. My inner beast had been awakened & was in full effect.I could feel me getting los-

"BOY BRING YA ASS ON" Granddad yelled. I ran to my room and slipped on some camo cargo shorts and a nike shirt I ironed last night. I grabbed my metallic red foams and put them on.

I grabbed all three of my bags. Yep, three because I brung all of my kicks. I scrambled down the stairs and loaded up the Range Rover. Before you know it we were off on the road. I was so excited because Cindy, Ceez, Hiro, & Jay would be joining me at UCLA, which is crazy.

And I can't forget Jazmine, too bad Huey's off at Syracuse. I plugged in my headphones and fell into a deep peaceful sleep. The long hours passed by & I was finally here. Granddad clocked me upside my head. "Wake up boy, look" Granddad said. I looked up. It was UCLA , it was so beautiful I almost shed a tear(but i didn't because I'm a real nigga).

I got out the car and walked up the marble stairs with my bags to my room. The hallways of the dorm was filled with women of different races. White, Black, Puerto Rican, Dominican, Asian, Japanese, you name it! Granddad almost lost his mind. We knocked on the room door to be surprised who opened it. It was CAESER. What luck for him to be my roommate.

"My nigga" Caeser said as he opened the door. "My nigga" I replied. I unloaded everything into the room. Granddad stood at the door, he gave me one last hug. "I don't want you boys getting into no dumb shit down here, get your grades and get to that NFL Draft" Granddad said. " Oh and I will be down here to check up on you boys, OH MY GOD just look at that ass, alright boys" Granddad stated, closing the door. "Man Reezy it's so many bitches here" Ceaser declared. "Yeah, I know" Riley replied. "Michael Caeser & Riley Freeman together? We gonna be drowning in pussy"

S/o To TheIlluminatisGreatest Check Him Out !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Campus Legends?**

_**Riley's POV**_

* * *

I shook Caeser's hand and we got ready for freshman orientation. "Man did you see the bitches on this campus?" Caeser asked.

"Bruh Granddad old ass was on it" I laughed. "But bro everybody on campus know us, we ranked in the nation" "Yea I know that mean these hoes think we on our way to the NFL, which we is" Caeser added.

I unpacked my suitcase and there was a knock on the door. I went to the door and answered it. It was three girls. One had long brown curls and deep brown eyes. The other two were blonde hair twins.

"It's really you! Riley Freeman" One of the blondes screamed. "In the flesh" I smirked Caeser stepped to the door beside me. "Michael Caeser TOO!" They yelled in unison.

"Come back later tonight girls, we got freshman orientation in like 30 mins" Caeser said. "Ok" The girls replied. I shut the door behind them. "Man I told you" Caeser snickered. "They everywhere on campus" "You got rubbers?" I asked. "Naw I was going RAW" Caeser laughed. "Nasty nigga" I muttered.

Caeser just laughed and walked to the door. We walked out of our doom room and locked the door behind us. Now we had to find where freshman orientation is.

We strolled down the long hallway and down the stairs. We walked out on one of the main streets of the campus. There was people everywhere. We brushed past a few people sitting on the front steps of the dorm building.

Apparently, they were stunned that we were in the same building as them. Jeez, we were famous on campus. Michael Caeser & Riley Freeman, ready to revolutionize UCLA maybe smash a couple bitches on the way.

Many people whispered to their friends about us. We walked towards a cafe on the Main Street when we bumped into someone important. It was the star wide receiver for the Bruins, Larry Wilson. He is also know on campus as L-Dubb.

He was tall, about 6'6, long, and athletic. He had a Mohawk with waves on the sides of his head. Two diamond earrings were in his ears. "Yooo, ain't y'all them boys from Woodcrest?" He said.

"Yessir, state champions" Caeser replied. He shook both of our hands and welcomed us to the team. Larry also enlightened us on the whereabouts of freshman orientation. We walked down the busy street to the main auditorium. The outside of the auditorium was beautiful.

It had huge pillars on the front steps with Bruin logos everywhere. We had never seen an auditorium as big as this before. We walked in and there were freshman everywhere. A group of girls called us over to sit with them.

_**Cindy's POV**_

* * *

Me, Hiro, and Jazmine sat at the top of the auditorium. "You missing Huey yet?" Hiro teased Jazmine. She punched him in the arm, "Duh, but he is all the way in New York" Jazmine sighed.

"Where yo bitches Hiro?" I interjected. Hiro gave me a sly look. "You know my name, all the bitches want Otomo" He said. "I could have Jazmine if it wasn't for afro samurai.

Snickers escaped my mouth. Jazmine grabbed the back of Hiro's neck. "Ok ok, I was just playing" Hiro mumbled. Jazmine let her vice grip go. Hiro sat for a minute rubbing his neck.

"What about you, Cindy?" Hiro winked at me. I ignored his ignorant remarks. "Aw yeah, you got my boy Riley" "Stop it Hiro" I said blushing. "Yeah everybody knows, you're more sprung then me!" Jazmine implied.

It was true. My feelings for Riley had increased since our senior year. We would always spend time with each other. You know, watching movies, going to haunted houses, taking goofy pictures, etc. But he never made a move.

The orientation had begun. The dean was speaking to us.

**Welcome to UCLA. We are proud to have **

**new faces among us. **

**We are ushering in a new chapter to our school.**

**We are eager to see what you**

**freshman are capable of academically**

**and physically.**

**We have some notable UCLA athletes among us.**

**We are looking forward to this school year.**

**Also make sure to stop by the library to**

**purchase your freshman books.**

**Have a great evening.**

Me and Jazmine walked out the doors of the auditorium. We were on our way to the dorm when Hiro spotted a girl. "Ooh right there, ima catch up with y'all in about 30 minutes." He said.

We walked to our dorm and say people waiting in front of it. All I could think about was Riley. Even though I was focusing on basketball, he just wouldn't leave my head.

We got into our dorm room and Jazmine laid on one of the beds. "I'm soooo tired" She cried. I was tired too but we needed to go get those books. I laid down and took a nap.

KNOCK KNOCK ...

"Who is it!" Jazmine hissed. "Hiro damn" He replied. I rose up off the bed and grabbed my flip flops. I ran into the bathroom and slipped on some black basketball shorts and a nike t shirt.

I walked out of the bathroom to see a defeated Hiro. "No ass?" I asked. "She was on her period" Hiro sighed. Me and Jazmine snickered at him. "Let's just go."

We walked down the street to the library. The library was huge and long shelves covered all four corners of the room. I looked a saw a fine ass boy buying books. He had a screw in earring in and 360 waves. He looked like someone I knew.

Next to him was a dark skinned boy who had short dreads. He had a tattoo on his left arm that read: "State Champions" just like Caeser. Wait. It was Caeser.

So the other boy must be ... RILEY !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - The Reunion**

**Cindy's POV**

* * *

Oh my god, it was Riley. Immediately my girl instincts took over and I rushed towards him and Caeser. "RILEY" I screamed hugging him. Hiro and Jazmine followed behind me, eyes wide open. He hugged me tightly and gave me a slight smirk. Hiro & Jazmine walked over.

Jazmine gave Caeser a hug and Hiro shook his hand. "I missed you" Riley said in a low tone.

I looked up into his eyes. "I missed you too, Reezy" I replied. "Aye Hiro did you see the bitches on this campus?" Caeser exclaimed. "Yeah I'm like a kid in a candy store" Hiro responded. "It's crazy how we all ended up here, except Huey." Jazmine said. "I know you miss Huey, Jazmine" Riley said.

I took a look around the library. Books filled the huge shelves along the walls. A old white lady sat at the front desk glaring at us. The others noticed too and proceeded to buy their books.

Caeser and Hiro had all their classes together and I had only one class with Jazmine & Riley. The campus was huge. What would we do until the school year started?

**Riley's POV **

* * *

I got all if my books and paid for them at the front desk. $2,456.70, ouch. I guess that is coming out of that scholarship money. Me and Caeser decided to go back to our dorm for now. "Aye we Gon catch up with y'all later!" I shouted walking out of the library.

We arrived at the dorm building and Caeser was struggling trying to get the door open. "Boy you don't know how to open doors? What the hell-" I was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

Caeser turned and lifted a eyebrow at me. I shoved him into the room. He walked in and sat on one of the armchairs.

He looked me up and down for at least five minutes. "I see you" He said. "What?" I replied. "I see you and Cindy" He stated. "Man young Reezy don't fall for no bitches, I'm here to play football and fuck bitches on the way, not no damn relationship" But in the back of my mind I had an urge to just be with her.

I sat on the sofa and turned together tv to SportsCenter. And of course headlining, UCLA. The reporter was speaking on our football program.

"Riley Freeman, Woodcrest High running back, and Michael Caeser, the QB look to turn the football program to girls basketball. They were able to get Cindy "Fearsome" McPhearson to commit to them on a full ride schloarship. She was ranked #1 in girls basketball and #3 in boys rankings. She averaged 31.2 PPG with 11.4 APG her senior year."

I was shocked on how they had articles on us already. We were becoming more and more famous. There was a couple of knocks on the doors. Caeser got up and strolled to the door, whistling. Standing at the door was the girls from earlier. The shocking part was that they were naked.

Caeser turned and gave me a wide smirk. I grabbed the condoms and threw a couple to him. He shut the door behind them and we got to work.

**Caeser's POV**

* * *

The next morning . . . I woke up with my head pounding. I turned over and fell directly out the bed onto my face. I laid there for about 5 minutes. I finally gained enough willpower to pick myself up. I slipped on some basketball shorts and my nike flip flops. I walked into the living room to see Riley snoozing on the couch. "Tacky ass nigga" I whispered to myself.

I grabbed on of his socks and placed it on his nose. His whole body jolted in reaction to the smell of the sock. He turned over on the couch. "I guess this nigga don't wanna wake up" I whispered to myself.

I grabbed a large speaker and placed it in front of the sofa. I plugged my phone into the auxiliary jack and turned the volume up to the max. The song came blaring out of the large speaker.

"OVO crew, nigga, thought I told you If you a player in the game, this should hold you And man shout my nigga Game he just rolled through Eatin' crab out in Malibu at Nobu A lot of fools puttin' salt in the game Until these women get the notion that they runnin' the game"

Riley jumped fell off the couch into the speaker. I almost died from laughter. He stood up looking pissed but all that did was make me laugh more. "Man c'mon let's go to McDonalds and get some breakfast." I laughed.

He gave me the middle finger and sat on the couch. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth when I heard Riley yell out "AYE CAESER, MAN WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?" "We got some ass boy" I shouted back. There was silence. Riley walked out the bathroom with a goofy smirk on his face.

"Bitches can't handle this Reezy dick!" He said triumphantly. I rolled my eyes at his foolishness. We brushed our teeth and got our clothes on.

The weather outside was beautiful. 69 degrees with a cool breeze. We walked down 5 blocks to McDonald's. It's was 9:30 so breakfast was still being served. We got to McDonald's and ordered our breakfast. Me and Riley ordered hella McGriddles. Damn those things were crack. We sat and ate and across from us was the girls from last night. Riley didn't noticed but they were staring at us.

I turned my head away to look at the tv. Aw man, I bet these girls think we're in a relationship or something. No, no, no I couldn't be in a relationship. Not Michael Ceaser III.

**Jazmine's POV**

* * *

Knock Knock !

I woke up from my sleep to the sound if knocks. Who the fuck could it be. I looked over to see Cindy still sound asleep. I hopped out of bed angrily. The knocks got louder and louder. "HERE I COME" I yelled. I opened the door to only have my heart stop. It was Huey! I jumped into his arms and kissed him deeply.

Our lips broke apart. "Looks like someone is happy to see me" Huey said smirking. I blushed a little and jumped out of his arms.

We walked into the door room. We sat in the living room. "What are you doing here?" I questioned. "I got done early with my studies so I have 3 months before we start again" he replied. This gives us more time to be together.

"So who's your roommate?" He asked. Just as he asked the question Cindy came walking from the back room. "AFRO MANIAC" she shouted. "Wassup my nigga" He gave her some dap.

"I came to see you first, I wonder where Riley & Caeser is. We all thought for a minute. "McDonald's" we all said in unison.

**Hiro's POV **

* * *

I crossed the street to the local McDonald's. I saw Riley and Caeser throughthe window. I rushed through the door.

They looked up and shook my hand. "Guess what?" I said. "I got some puss last night" "We did too nigga" Caeser replied.

I looked at them with a wide smile. "From who?" I asked. Caeser nodded his head in the direction of the girls and I looked over.

Damn they was fine. Okay they scored something. I sat down in the booth next to them and looked up at the television.

I spotted something out the corner of my eye that looked like a ... AFRO.

**Huey's POV **

* * *

As I walked with Jazmine & Cindy across the street I noticed Hiro staring at me.

Alongside him was Riley & Caeser who weren't paying any attention. I walked through the door and he greeted me with a huge smirk.

"Wassup" Hiro said, shaking my hand. I walked over to the table Riley & Caeser was sitting at. Caeser looked surprised to see me. "U made it fag" Riley said cackling.

I guess he was happy to see me. It had been awhile since I seen them. Not to mention the campus was beautiful. I could really get used to this. We were all reunited for summer time. It's gonna be a crazy summer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Summer Nights **

_**Huey's POV **_

I awoke early the next morning. Riley & Caeser let me crash with them. These niggas had girls everywhere last night. I couldn't take part because well, I'm faithful. Jazmine is one of the most breathtaking girls on any campus, right along with Cindy.

I got up off the sofa and walked to the kitchen. The cabinets were filled with junk food. Just looking at all of it made my teeth hurt. Opening the freezer, I yanked sausage patties and frozen waffle from the side holders.

I searched for the frying pan until a voice stopped me. "Nigga it's in the top cabinet." Riley said,groggy. Apparently I had been making a lot of noise and awoken Riley. He sat on the sofa and turned the television on.

"I hope you're making enough for everybody" He stated, smirking. I placed the frying pan on the stove eye. The sausage sizzled as I dropped them on the pan. Riley walked into the kitchen and stood beside me, eyeing me up and down.

"What's it like at Syracuse?" He asked. "It's nice" I replied. "I know it's hella bitches there" He declared. "If I went there every one of em would know Young Reezy" "Did you fuck any of em?" He asked.

"Nah man, I'm with Jazmine" I replied. "Aw, NIGGA YOU GAY" He shouted. I pushed him into the counter with my off hand. He retaliated by hitting me with the palm of his hand.

"We ain't lil no mo, bitch!" He yelled. I stopped what I was doing. I grabbed Riley and put him in a headlock. He tried squirming out of it but I had him locked down. He began choking and spitting out his words. "O-ok I quit!" He wheezed. I let him go and tripped him on his way down. He laid on the floor gasping for air and holding his chest. He was having a heart attack.

"Oh shit, Riley!" I sprinted to the sofa to get my phone. I retrieved it from under the couch. I turned to aid Riley but was met by a hard hook. I stumbled backwards and Riley jolted towards me. I ducked under him. I was able to scoop him and body slam him onto the floor. He hit his head first. Just as I was about to punch him the door flew open.

_**Cindy's POV **_

I opened the door to see these two niggas fighting. "Y'all gay" I said, entering. "How y'all just gon leave the door open? What if I was a booty warrior" Riley turned his face up at my comment. I hit a nerve when I said that.

I sat on the couch, snickering. "Y'all know what day it is, right?" I asked. Riley & Huey looked at me quizzically. "July 3rd, you asses." "Ohhh, what we doing toma, Huey?" Riley asked. Huey just shrugged his shoulders.

Suddenly, smoke filled my nostrils. "OH SHIT!" Huey shouted, sprinting towards the kitchen. He flipped the sausage over to see that they were burnt to a crisp. "Goddamit, Riley!" Huey shot Riley a murderous glance.

"Not my fault, yo fault for being a fag" Riley retorted, sitting down next to me. He began rubbing my thigh up and down as he spoke. "So what y'all wanna do toma?" He asked me . I could feel my cheeks turning bright crimson. Riley noticed this and leaned in.

I shut my eyes, waiting for the kiss but it never came. Riley stood up from the couch, smirking as he walked to the bathroom. "Gotta brush my teeth first." He stated, snickering. I leaned back into the couch, rolling my eyes. Huey looked on from the kitchen.

"Did I miss something?" He asked. "Nah" I replied. Huey just tilted his head and raised one eyebrow. "If you say so." I got up from the couch and started to the door. "I'll see you niggas later" I said, exiting. "Don't forget to lock the door."

**_Caeser's POV _**

"Hmm, Fire&Ice, Ecstacy..." I mumbled to myself, rubbing my chin hair. I stood in the middle of the aisle at Walmart. "I'll just take both" I grabbed the large packages of condoms and strutted to the register.

The line was long, so I went through the self-check. As I was walking out, I couldn't help but notice the Six Flags Chicago sign. They would be hosting a Fourth Of July firework ceremony tomorrow night.

It would be cool to go with the gang. I strolled back to Jazmine & Cindy's dorm room. Once there I knocked on the door. I was surprised to see Jazmine and vice versa. I was expecting Cindy to open the door.

"Ohh, hey Ceez" She giggled,nervously. "Umm Jazmine I was thinking we should leave today for Chicago so we could celebrate the 4th tomorrow night" I replied. "That sounds cool, what time you're trying to leave?" She asked.

"Around 6:30?" I said. "Sounds good" Jazmine responded. I left and walked out the dorm building. Damn, Jazmine has matured so, so well. But, that was boy Huey, at least for now.

On the way back to our room I couldn't get her out of my head. She was breathtaking. I damnear ran into the door on my way home. I opened up the door using my keys. "What you fags doing in here" I said, smirking.

"We tryna find some shit to do!" Riley shouted. "How about you help us nigga." "Well... How about we head over to Chicago tonight? I booked the hotel downtown & everythang" I stated. "Shit I'm in!" Riley replied.

Huey walked into the living room scratching his head. "Tonight?" He asked. "Naw nigga next week! Get ready" I demanded. Huey shot me a glare and went back into the room. I explained to Riley how we were leaving at 6:30 and how important it was for him to get ready.

He needed extra attention. I took my phone out to text Hiro the details. We needed him to bring that Hummer from his cousin's dealership. Once I texted him I put my phone down and proceeded to pack.

**_Hiro's POV _**

"So ya know I'm good friends with Riley & Caeser.." I told the girls. We were sitting in the park of the university. "But you know, you gotta be checked out by me first if you even wanna meet them."

They looked at me and blushed. I had em right where I wanted them. Then my phone vibrated. It was a text from Caeser.

**Caeser : Aye man we goin to Chicago tonight around 6:30 so pack and get that truck from your cousin. **

I looked at my rolex. 4:22. Dammit Caeser.

** Hiro : Ight man we gon turnup the Chi tonight! **

"Girls I gotta go, but I'll see you when I get back" I said, winking at them. They smiled hard as I sprinted across the university down to the dealership my cousin owned.

I loved crossing busy streets because I would move really slow. I was doing my usual thing when an old man rolled his window down.

"MOVE YA PUSSY" he demanded. I turned and flipped him off. He was about to say something when I darted across the street.

I walked in the dealership. Everybody knew who I was. Including his sexy ass secretary, Carmela. She wore glasses that made her even more sexy. I strolled to the front desk.

"Can I help you, Hiro?" She asked, annoyed. "Yes you can, yes you can" I said raising a eyebrow. Just as I said this, my cousin revealed himself. "Hiro" He shouted. "What you need man?" "I need that black Hummer over there" I pointed out the window. He looked and gave me a nod.

As we walked out the back onto the lot I turned to his secretary. I gave her the phone gesture and whispered .. "Call me.." She rolled her eyes and got back to work. Yeah, she wants me.

"So how ya been?" He asked. "Good ya know, same ol, same ol." I replied. His tone turned serious. "Hiro don't mess this damn truck up, ya hear me?" He shot me a murderous glance. But I wasn't afraid of him, we weren't little anymore. I snatched the keys from his hand and climbed into the driver's seat. "I'll try.." I snickered. "Aye man I'm not bullshitting, I'll whoop your ass!" He shouted. I gave him the middle finger and kept on rolling.

**_Jazmine's POV_**

It was 6:24. We sat in Caeser's living room, annoyed. "Yo where the fuck is this nigga?" Caeser shouted.

I couldn't take my eyes off Caeser. With his dark chocolate complexion, his strong arms, his pretty smile... Woah!

Caeser and I were just friends. Plus I had Huey, who is the love of my life. I brushed the thoughts about Caeser out of my head. But I knew they wouldn't be gone for long. I needed Huey to do something that would make me forget about Caeser, if you know what I mean. But I don't want to ask him and sound like a hoe. I guess we'll see how this pans out.

We were all frustrated with Hiro. Huey began to sweat and rub his forehead. God, he was sexy. I sat closer and rubbed his hand before out fingers were entangled. All of a sudden we heard a loud noise.

Riley ran ran to the window and looked out the front. "ITS HIRO!" He shouted. Everyone grabbed their bags and rushed outside. Once outside we all piled into the large Hummer.

Hiro gave Caeser a smug smirk. "6:30 on the dot." He said, arms crossed. "Who said I wasn't the man?" Caeser gave him some dap and hopped in the passenger seat. Hiro placed his sunglasses on and looked at us through the rear view mirror. "Time for takeoff" He declared.


End file.
